goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Jameson, Roland Torribinson, Philip Knoxville, and Rosie kill Bear in the Big Blue House/Ungrounded
Martin Jameson, Roland Torribinson, Philip Knoxville, and Rosie kill Bear in the Big Blue House/Ungrounded is a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Sarah West. Plot When Martin Jameson, Roland Torribinson, Philip Knoxville, and Rosie realize that Bear in the Big Blue House is on, they plan to kill Bear. Then, African Vulture ungrounds Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie. When Kenny Clark II realizes that it is cancelled, African Vulture grounds him until the 20th anniversary of Mulan. Cast *Young Guy as Martin Jameson. *David as Roland Torribinson. *Diesel as Bear. *Brian as Philip Knoxville and Kenny Clark II. *Salli as Rosie. *African Vulture as herself. *Joey as the Television Announcer. Transcript Martin: i wonder if Transformers is on. Television Announcer: And now, Bear in the Big Blue House, on Playhouse Disney. Roland: What? Philip: Bear in the Big Blue House is on? Rosie: We need to kill him. Roland, Philip, and Rosie jump into the television to the living room of Bear's home Roland, Philip, and Rosie take out their chainsaws Martin: Stand back, Bear! We are going to kill you! Bear: Please no, guys! Please do not kill me! Roland: Too bad, Bear. Philip: We will kill you. Rosie: Now die. Roland, Philip, and Jane kill Bear as a dust cloud forms Martin: We hate you, you hate us. Let's stick together and kill that bear! With a one shot, two shot, three shot, and four shot. Won't you say that you hate us too? is dead Roland: Hooray! We killed Bear! Roland, Philip, and Rosie jump back into the living room back to the living room Kenny II: I wonder if Bear in the Big Blue House is on. Television Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you a message that Bear has been killed by Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie. So Bear in the Big House will not be shown on Playhouse Disney anymore. If you want to watch Bear in the Big Blue House, get it on DVD. Let's skip to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Kenny II: (Arthur's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! Vulture walks up to Kenny II African Vulture: Kenny II, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Kenny II: Bear is dead. Rosie: You deserve it, Kenny II. Martin: You are not allowed to watch Bear in the Big Blue House because it sucks. Kenny II: Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie, you should be sent to the Pride Lands! Roland: Shut up, Kenny II! Because you wanted to watch Bear in the Big Blue House, you had to ask African Vulture for the sleeping pictures! African Vulture: Kenny II, how dare you ask me for the sleeping pictures! You know they are inappropriate and i will give them to someone i know! That's it! You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan! Go to your room right now while i order some Johnny Test DVDs off of Amazon. Also, no childish shows and old school prime time shows for you. Kenny II: (in Darth Vader's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) It's not fair! Why does this always happens to me? African Vulture: Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie, thank you for killing Bear. You know that Kenny II deserves it for watching it. You are ungrounded. Also, i have something for you. Martin: What is it, African Vulture? African Vulture: It's Transformers Age of Extinction on DVD. Roland: Hooray! We got Transformers Age of Extinction on DVD! Philip: Thank you, African Vulture. African Vulture: You are welcome, guys. Martin: Now that we have Transformers Age of Extinction on DVD, we will watch it. Rosie: Great idea, Martin. Category:Kenny Clark II's grounded days Category:Martin's ungrounded days Category:Roland's ungrounded days Category:Philip's ungrounded days Category:Rosie's ungrounded days Category:Ungrounded Stories by Sarah West